H2O:New Generations
by DeepObsession
Summary: Meet Stephanie Bennett, Jillian Dove, Alice McCartney and Rebecca Benjamin as they become mermaids and find out the past their parents hid from them.
1. We've changed

H2O: New Generations

New Mermaids:

Stephanie "Steph" Bennett, aged sixteen, is the daughter of Zane and Rikki Bennett. She has a younger sister named Tianna, who annoys her out of her wits. Stephanie is a tall girl with dark ashen hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She is hyper, full of herself, rash and sarcastic, yet caring and courageous. She is obsessed with anime, loves cosplaying, cotton candy, raspberry ice cream, riding the motorcycle, singing, dancing, listening to music, especially Japanese and Korean, and hates to have too much homework to do, is afraid of snakes and spiders, and is very good friends with Alice McCartney, Jillian Dove and Rebecca Benjamin.

Jillian "Jill" Dove, aged seventeen, is the daughter of Ash and Emma Dove. She has a younger brother named Edward, who she always has been close with. She is tall, has blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She is very dutiful, respectful and always honest, yet sometimes tends to be to cold and distant. She loves swimming, reading, listening to music and hates to be forced to do something and raspberry ice cream, and is allergic to raspberries.

Alice McCartney, aged sixteen, is the daughter of Lewis and Cleo McCartney. She has an older brother named Lance, who happens to be Jillian's boyfriend. She is shorter than the other girls, has auburn hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She is timid, kind and caring, but tends to freak out too much and get too withdrawn. She loves listening to music, writing, chocolate ice cream and hates to be made fun of.

Rebecca "Becky" Benjamin, aged sixteen, is the daughter of Will and Bella Benjamin. She has two younger twin sisters named Naomi and Sydney. She is tall, has blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin. She is sensitive but fun loving, nice and easy to talk to, but sometimes talks way too much. She loves singing, dancing, riding the bike and hates to have to wake up too early in the morning.

Chapter One_  
_

It was ten o' clock in the morning, and Stephanie was still sleeping when her phone happened to ring, waking her up.

"Yeah, Alice, what's up?!" Stephanie said in a sleepy, yet angry tone

"You were supposed to meet me at the dock today."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that… I'll be there, OK."

"OK…" Alice said and hung up

Stephanie got dressed and rushed downstairs.

"Mom, Dad, gotta go!" she quickly said to her parents before running to the door

"Wait a minute, Stephanie. You are absolutely not going anywhere until you tell us where." Rikki said

"Off to meet Alice…Now can I please go? I promised her I'll meet her and I totally forgot!"

"OK, then, I suppose you can go."

Before she could even finish the sentence, Stephanie was out the door and heading for the dock. Meanwhile, Alice was being in a boat set adrift by Kyle, the local bully, and his friends, after he stole the spark plug out of it.

Stephanie got back the plug and jumped off the dock into the boat.

"Steph!"

"Hang on tight, Alice." Stephanie said and the boat rocketed off. In less than two seconds, Kyle was totally drenched.

"Take this, you baka!"

"Stephanie!" Jillian's voice came. "Are you licensed?"

"Are you my mother?"

"No."

"See? Now, are you and Becky coming with us?"

"Well, I think we will…"

_Later…_

"Looks like we're out of gas and heading towards Mako." Rebecca said, perfectly calm

"And how the hell can you say that with a straight face?!" Stephanie asked

"Ignore her…" Jillian said very calmly

"Shut up…" Stephanie said with the same tone

"Girls, I'm so not going to Mako. It's surrounded by sharks and by mangroves…" Alice said

"But it's the only place we're going to today…" Stephanie sighed, showing the girls a paddle "Wanna paddle to an island?"

"If this is all we've got, then yeah." Rebecca said

_Even later…_

"Whoaaaaa…"

"Alice! What happened?"

"I fell into a hole or something."

"Like 'Alice in Wonderland'?" Jillian asked

"Except we have a real-life Alice." Stephanie said then turned to Alice "Listen, can you climb back up?"

"I can't! It's too steep!"

"OK…then I gotta do what I gotta do…" Stephanie said "I'm coming too, Alice."

"Nice idea…" Jillian said sarcastically

"Listen, Jill, stop being such a half-wit! It's not like you have any better ideas."

"Valid point…"

Soon, all the four girls were in a tunnel leading to a cave which was hoisting the moonpool.

"It looks like…the cone of a volcano." Rebecca said

"And…is it going to erupt?" Alice said

"No, it won't. It has been inactive for thousands of years. Duh." Stephanie said

"We gotta get out of here!" Jillian said "Mom and Dad will be worried sick about me."

"I think the only way we can get outta here is swim." Rebecca said

"You gotta be kidding!" Alice panicked "I can't swim!"

"You'll have to, Arisu-chan. Unless you wanna be stuck here for the rest of your life." Stephanie said as she jumped into the moonpool. "Coming already?!"

"If we have no other way…" Alice said as she walked into the moonpool. The other girls soon came too.

As they were all in the moonpool, the full moon passed overhead, making the water bubble up.

"Well, that was weird." Stephanie said after it ended "Now, Alice, take a deep breath and…"

_The next day…_

Stephanie was just washing her face when…her legs became a graceful tail.

"Whoa!" she yelled as she fell "What's this…?"

She gasped "A _tail_?!"

* * *

**Well, here is the first chapter, but there's more to come. And I KNOW you might think Stephanie is a little weird, but if you don't like my story, feel free to write your own, thank you very much.**

**baka= idiot, moron  
**

**Arisu= Japanese pronunciation of Alice  
**

**-chan= affectionate Japanese name suffix mainly used for girls.  
**


	2. Are you freakin' kidding me?

Chapter Two

Stephanie dried off her face and hands with a towel, hoping that would change her back, and it did. She went to her room to call her friends.

"Jill, Alice, Becky, you're never gonna believe what happened."

"Wait, wait, Steph! Me first!" Rebecca said "I was just washing my hands and I grew a fish tail!"

"Me too." Stephanie said

"I guess that makes three." Jillian added

"And then, there were four." Alice said melodramatically

"And we can't have anyone find out. Can you imagine what they will do to us? They will put us in a zoo. Even worse." Rebecca said

"I don't wanna end up as a science experiment." Alice wailed

"Me neither." Stephanie agreed "Also, that means kiss swimming plans goodbye, Jill. Unless you wanna be dissected."

"Do you think I'd let myself end up in a research lab?"

"Nope. I was just saying…"

"Just shut it, smart ass."

"You think you're so funny, Ms. Fancypants."

"Shut up, you nitwits!" Rebecca yelled

"Sorry, Becky." Stephanie and Jillian said at unison, like two very obedient children.

"I'd hate to have to avoid the water like…all the time."

"Gosh, I'm so frustrated!" Stephanie said and clenched her fist with anger. At that time, the water in the glass on her desk began boiling. "Huh?" she said, opening her hand and looking at it.

"What's up, Steph?"

"I have the power to boil water."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wait." Jillian interjected "If you have a power over water it means we have one two. Come over at my house."

_Later…_

"What's that? Jell-o?" Stephanie asked while Alice was poking the weird gelatin in the glass on Jillian's desk.

"I wouldn't eat it." Jillian declared, holding her hands up defensively

"And you can just turn the water into gelatin?" Stephanie asked Rebecca incredulously

"It must have come with the tail." Alice declared "OK, can you turn it back, Becky?"

"I'll try, though I'm not sure I can."

Rebecca turned the gelatin back into water. Jillian then experimented with a few hand positions before being capable of making the water freeze solid.

"Stephanie…" she said

"OK, OK!" Stephanie said and turned the water back to normal for Alice to try her power out.

It took her longer to find her power, but she was thrilled when she did.

"Where is all that water coming from, Alice?"

"I have absolutely no idea, trust me." she said, and the water was back to normal.

"I think we're pretty awesome, aren't we?" Rebecca said

"But that means: don't come near water. Gah, I hate this."

"I'm so sad about not being able to compete in swim contest again."

"It's awful…"

"Yo!" Stephanie interjected "_Are you freakin' kidding me?_ People would kill to have this kind of powers and you do nothing but complaining!"

"But we…"

"Stop complaining, everybody. If this is how our lives will be from now on, I accept it. It's not like there's any way to change back."


End file.
